Glitch
by Winter Sleep
Summary: LeaMine/ The system's name is Twilight Town v1.43. DiZ wouldn't admit it, but it was prone to glitches. While strolling about the virtual Twilight Town, Namine finds a boy that is able to see her. He's loud, redheaded and looks just like... Axel?
1. Got It Memorised?

**(A/N: I know what you're thinking; "Winter! This is just a way to pair up Naminé and Axel without making Axel a pedo-bear, is it?!" But honestly, that wasn't the initial intention. Honestly speaking, I can't remember the initial intention anymore. xD But I just find the idea of Lea and Naminé quite adorable ^^ I'm quite proud to say that this is the first LeaMine fic on . xD All the little ship needs is a push to get it a-sailin'. R&R please or fave it. =3 Faves are on the same level as reviews to me. Much loves, my readers. ^^)**

**Title****: Glitch**

**Prologue****: Got It Memorised?**

A lone girl sat upon the stone edge of the fountain, the loud hissing, gushing and gurgling drowning out the other sounds of the lively park around her. Curiously, she watched the children chase each other around, the old ladies chatting amongst themselves and the occasional awkward teenager attempting to walk ten dogs at one go. Through her large, baby blue eyes, the virtual world of Twilight Town was all a lie. A pleasant lie with many kind people, but a lie all the same. Somewhere, between the tall peach buildings or upon the ledge of the large clocktower, a young boy named Roxas 'lived'. A special Nobody, just like her. But like all Nobodies, destined to fade away. Crestfallen, Naminé hung her head, a curtain of blonde hair shielding her eyes from the passer-bys. Of course, no one in the digital world was able to see her. They were just programmed like that. There was nothing in their programming that told them to react to the little witch, as she was so 'affectionately' dubbed by DiZ. Her delicate hands clenched into small fists on her lap as she realised that she might have to go back to her white room and work again.

"Hey," was a soft murmur somewhere beside her, but Naminé didn't pay any attention to it. "Hey," it became more persistent in tone but the girl continued to ignore it. After all, none of the people in here are able to see her.

"Oi!"

The blonde girl let out a high pitched squeal as something cold was rammed into her arm, causing her to jolt and snap her gaze upwards to the boy that towered over her. A frown clearly formed on her pink lips, as she rubbed at the icy bit of skin and the teenage boy simply laughed at her pout. "Don't laugh at me!" she retorted, glaring at the fiery redhead before realisation sank in.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice," the teenager said defensively, holding up his hands as if surrendering to the girl but each hand held an ice-cream, the wrapper still on. "You looked pretty glum so why not getcha some ice-cream? It seems to solves lots of problems around these parts," he reasoned before laughing once more, deciding to take a seat next to her. He handed her an ice-cream.

"You can see me?" Naminé murmured softly as she took the cold packet, toying with it between her hands as she awaited an answer.

The redhead gave her a look. "Sure I can see you!" he announced to her with much enthusiasm. "Why would I be talking to you and giving you ice-cream otherwise?" He grinned and Naminé couldn't help but smile as well. There was something… pleasant about this boy.

"Thank you," she murmured softly with a small nod, slowly removing the wrapper whereas the boy already had half of it stuffed into his mouth, sucking on it casually. "My name's Naminé," she introduced herself, excusing the boy as some sort of glitch in the system or a virus of some sort. He'll probably be gone tomorrow, might as well be friendly while she can. "What's yours?"

"Lea," the redhead announced proudly and Naminé smiled. The smile wavered however, as he uttered the next three words.

"Got it memorised?" the boy grinned before proceeding to eat his ice-cream.

**(A/N: Read and review, please. =D )**


	2. Inconsistency Report

**(A/N: Oh gosh, thanks so much for the feedback! I'm really happy that so many people like the idea of LeaMine. Hopefully, this will tempt more people to write more lovely LeaMine. ^^ I think there'll be more since Birth By Sleep was released yesterday in Japan. Only a matter of time… Tee-hee. Anyway, I know it's a bit quick to be posting updates, but I just had to. As 'thanks', you know. To all my lovely readers. Much loves for you.)**

**Title****: Glitch**

**Chapter 1****: Inconsistency Report**

The white room in the long-abandoned mansion seemed stagnant, the air thick and heavy and the usually calming twilight Sun glared into her eyes. Lips pursed into a small frown, her baby blue eyes remained fixated upon the crayon she held in her right hand. She seemed distracted as she absentmindedly twirled it in her hand and tapped it upon the blank piece of paper. Naminé knew it was wrong, but she just didn't want to 'work' today. She just didn't feel like picking apart Roxas's mind and toying with his memories like a child with a crayon set. That's what she was, after all. Frustrated, she tossed the crayon across the long table with a small grunt and buried her face into her folded arms. The sound of her own angry breathing filled her ears and she forced herself to calm down, eyes stinging but no tears fell. She was an abomination. A half-empty human but a half-complete Nobody. Emotions came in random outbursts but died away a moment later. She knew she was immature, running away into the virtual Twilight Town whenever she was troubled but returning after a day or two to pick up where she left off.

Riku occasionally pointed out that it was just some kind of 'Nobody puberty' but Naminé didn't really understand.

Speaking of the boy, he had appeared right behind her. The loud whoosh and icy cold aura of darkness filled her senses and the girl could picture the exasperated look he hid under the hood when he saw her. "Naminé," was the soft murmur, as if he was afraid that she was sleeping. She ignored him. Usually, when DiZ sent Riku to her, it was because of him needing a status update. He could use his stupid computer today, for all she cared. DiZ always seemed to bring out the worst in her. "Naminé," the voice was more persistent now, and the blue-eyed girl sat up, glaring at the male behind her.

He ignored her attitude. "DiZ wants a progress re—"

"He can use the computer," she snapped.

"—report on the virtual Twilight Town," the silver-haired male finished, unfazed by her interruption. Naminé raised an eyebrow.

There was a moment of icy silence before the blonde irritably muttered, "Fine."

-

It was a few minutes later when Naminé and Riku entered the computer room and the girl cast the staircase behind them a glance before walking to the man, seated before the many flickering screens. "Naminé," his lazy drawl filled her ears and she raised her head, hands childishly playing with the sides of her dress. "Have there been any inconsistencies in the virtual Twilight Town lately?"

This was nothing new to her. Even though DiZ wouldn't admit it, the latest version of Twilight Town still had its glitches. Data of people from other worlds appearing, sea salt ice-cream tasting like hotdogs and fishes flying in the sky being one of the many resolved cases. It only took a click of the button to fix it but locating the problems needed a person who has experienced its changes. Which was probably why DiZ never punished her for running off into the Twilight Town…

"The clock tower's broken," she recounted.

"I think that has a matter to do with the data-people in Twilight Town rather than me," DiZ pointed out.

"The clock tower's broken," Naminé repeated. "Occasionally, it would spew out multi-coloured smoke and glow. But most of the time, it'll just suddenly go, 'Whooooo' for a few minutes before stopping."

There was a pause and a few clicks of the keyboard. "Continue."

"The cats have disappeared." More clicking. "The water from the fountain turned pink." Click. Click. Click. "I saw a Moogle flying around the other day." Clickity-clickity-click. "That's all."

"Are you sure, Naminé?" the man drawled once more, as if probing her for more information. She couldn't blame him. After all, the Roxas in Twilight Town would begin to question his sanity if he saw fountain water suddenly start phasing from pink to its normal colour. "Are there any more inconsistencies?"

DiZ seemed pretty insecure today… Has the Organisation attacked them with another virus?

"_Lea. Got it memorised?"_

The sudden memory caught Naminé off-guard. Of course, there was that glitch with Axel's human form…

But…

She couldn't do it.

"No, there are no more as far as I know," the girl shrugged her shoulders.

There was silence.

"You are dismissed," DiZ muttered with a lazy wave of his hand.

**(A/N: Read and review please. Faves are loved if you haven't already. =D )**


	3. Spark

(A/N: Hi, guys. I know, it's been a long time... a really long time. Much apologies for my disappearance, but no worries, I'll be picking up where I left off, little by little. Thanks so much to my supportive readers. =) My writer's block is somewhat cured now. Also, I'm glad at the response to this fic. Heheh. LeaMine is such a cute crack pairing to me)

* * *

**Title: Glitch  
****Chapter 2: Spark**

She was standing in front of a _dragon_…

Its crimson and gold scales glinted and glimmered in the warm sunlight, rays from the setting sun highlighting and shining upon its curved body. As the illumination danced across its long, snake-like form, the creature was dancing as well, in its own curious manner. The multitude of legs sticking out from the beast's underside kicked and hopped in sync with the beat of the loud drum. Blank, papier-mâché eyes returned her gaze and the girl simply gave a tired shrug of her shoulders.

Oh, DiZ is gonna go ballistic.

"Hey! Naminé!"

It had taken her a moment's pause before discovering the owner of the disembodied voice. Funnily enough, the boy's cheerful exclamation had erupted from the creature's gut, muffled so much from the thick paper to the point that it had been barely audible over the murmurings of the gathering crowd. The orange-peach cobblestone courtyard of Twilight's Town shopping district was beginning to grow congested, many a child and adult swarming around the red dragon which had suddenly appeared out of a nearby alleyway. Naminé was stuck at the front – a spot which many wished to be – peering into the large, jagged slit which was the beast's mouth. Inside, the very familiar grin of a very familiar boy gleamed back at her, practically radiating mischief and excitement.

He let out a mirthful laugh at her expression.

"Look at this, Naminé!" Lea waved about the monstrous head he had been holding up, giving it a small, playful wiggle. "Ain't this amazing?"

"It- It seems so," the blonde was at lost for words, watching the sequined, scaly skin glitter in the sunlight. A moment ticked by before she could coherently ask, "Where did you get it from?"

"Found it at my usual spot," he answered with a shrug.

"Your _usual spot_?"

"Yep!" the redhead nodded. "At the abandoned train station."

_Abandoned train station?_ Naminé's mind quickly ran through every single map of Twilight Town she had ever seen, carefully scanning each to recall something, _anything_ that hinted at a train station other than the main one where Roxas frequented. Her apprehension must have been showing because a sudden hand abruptly grasped her wrist, shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey… hang out with me for a little," Lea murmured softly, his wide Cheshire grin replaced with a gentle smile. Bristling at the unexpected physical contact, Naminé was close to telling the boy off, but those wide, emerald green eyes caused her to hesitate blurting out her instinctive "no thanks". She found herself faltering, half of her urging her feet to take off in the other direction towards the Mansion, but the other half coaxed her to stay where she was and 'live a little'. The puppy-dog pout that soon followed secured her decision, however.

"Okay," the girl managed to nod her head slightly.

And with that, she was tugged into the cluster of paper and confetti.


End file.
